


Reclamation

by quibblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Tattoos, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibblr/pseuds/quibblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes scars can become art, and art can become life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/).  
> Challenge #487: tattoo

If anyone had told Lavender when she was younger that one day she’d be in love with Loony Lovegood, she’s have wondered if they’d been _confunded_. But the war had changed her. It had changed them all, but becoming a werewolf was different. It was something deep inside her that had been transformed, that became inhuman.

None of the DA treated her differently, of course. There was a bond between them, now, unbreakable and immutable, and they would never turn their backs on each other. But Lavender wished that they wouldn’t act like she was the same as before.

That was how she had come to know Luna. She had always been observant, seeing things that others looked over. And she had seen what the others hadn’t.

Their first night together, sated, their only light coming from the dying embers of the fireplace, Luna had traced over her scars. She had kissed them like they were beautiful, and Lavender something like peace for the first time since the battle.

Luna, who always knew more than she should, started spending her time sketching, smiling and shaking her head every time Lavender asked to see. Finally, she had presented her with drawing, a crescent moon overgrown with wild lavender, and told her that it was hers.

A week before the full moon, Lavender lay naked before Luna, eyes closed, relishing the pain that each sting of the needle brought as her lover marked her with the image. Her body was hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vaguely considering expanding this into a post-war fic.


End file.
